Everyone We Know
by piano-annie
Summary: The problem with an affair is that it rarely turns out the way you imagine it will; especially when your lover on the side happens to be a snarky bastard.
1. Chapter 1

In her mind, they had been having an affair for months. Yes, they were an odd pair. People would say he was too old for her or that she was too chatty for him. The only thing they really had in common was the odd turn each of their lives had taken all these years after the war.

He seemed to be lost in limbo - too young to retire, too old to start anything new. A war hero now? Much like the rest of the wizarding population, he had not planned on surviving the final battle. And what good was an ex-spy in a time of peace? He was still feared by many but also respected. However, he was never a charmer and no one was really interested in the snarky, old man who still made everyone's potions' careers a nightmare.

And her - a brilliant mind. She had flourished at the university. She could have worked for the Ministry, she could have done anything she wanted. A hero herself, people had followed her every move after the war. She married another hero (who turned into a Quidditch star) and had the brightest future ahead of her. Yet, she had returned to teach at Hogwarts. Away from her husband and the public eye.

Of course, none of that concerned her, at least not in the way of her illusion of their torrid affair. She imagined it was a slow aching burn that one day had been ignited. Perhaps they were in the middle of an argument over house points - yelling and throwing insults back and forth. Her chest would start heaving and his eyes would rake over her before neither of them could contain their lust any longer. Sometimes she imagined it had all started in the library. She was reaching for a book on the tallest shelf when suddenly he was there behind her, bodies pressed together as his long fingers helped her reach the volume that had simply been out of grasp.

In her mind, they had had sex in every room of the castle, including McGonagall's private quarters. She imagined him to be a wonderful lover - not one who was overly enthusiastic, but one that took his time and never left her unsatisfied. That nose, those hands, the velvet of his voice...

"Is that good, love? Does it feel good like this?" This was not the velvet voice she was imagining.  
"Yes, yes - it's good, Ron." She could feel her fantasies slipping away.  
"Well, I know how hard it is for you to, you know, so I just want to make sure." Yes, they were officially gone now.  
"Okay, but I need you to stop talking about it and just do it, alright?" She tried to say this as sweet and gentle as possible, but even to her it sounded clipped and unhappy.  
"Oh, okay love."

She lay on her back and looked up at her husband. He was really trying. However, Hermione couldn't help but think that after 5 years of marriage he shouldn't still have to try this hard. She knew marriages took work and for the last 5 years she had done nothing but try. She loved him. But perhaps love just wasn't enough. Hermione always prided herself on the fact that she had married her best friend. But throughout their entire relationship she always had this fear deep within her that perhaps their love was only that of best friends. That, maybe, they did not have the chemistry to be lovers. And at times like this, she felt even more as though this might be true.

"Are you close, love?" He was panting above her and she could tell he was having a rough go at it - trying to keep himself together. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself.

"Almost, don't stop!" She purred.

Afterward, they laid together side by side. She wanted to cry but felt that it would be inappropriate. She knew she should say something to him. The best solution to a problem was to talk about it. She needed to tell him her feelings.

"Ron..." she whispered. She rolled over to look at him. A soft snore rumbled his whole chest. Perhaps it was a sign that tonight would not be the night to talk. She scooted over to her side of the bed, trying to put distance between them. She spent the rest of the night imagining where Severus would take her on their first romantic holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

She was back at Hogwarts. Currently, she was eating breakfast and thinking about her disaster of a weekend with Ron. They had not talked. He seemed to think the whole two days had been jolly good fun and had no problem sending her back to her job for another week of teaching, while he stayed in their London flat. Well, she couldn't really complain. She had wanted to come back to Hogwarts. She had wanted to move out and come teach and leave him and the spot light and their so-called life. She had thought that after a few months he would become lonely and want to move in with her or beg her to quit and come home. But, quite the opposite, he loved their new arrangement. He had all week to train and travel for matches and go out with his mates. And he got to spend the weekends with her. He got all the perks of being a bachelor and having a wife.

And she was quite happy being back at Hogwarts. She was a good teacher. She was young but she was well versed and her oldest students had been so young when she had attended Hogwarts, that they barely knew her personally. The Slytherins gave her a hard time. But she felt that was natural and did her best to be fair. She loved teaching Transfiguration and with Minerva being the Head Mistress, it seemed perfect that she fall into the position. Hogwarts had changed her life and it felt right to be back, like she was returning home. Not to mention, she got to spend a few hours everyday with Snape.

Her plan was to wake up early and be one of the first at breakfast - that way she wouldn't miss him and when everyone else showed up she could pretend she had just gotten there a few moments earlier. However, she had been up half the night worrying about the Ron situation and had overslept. Therefore, she had flown into the Great Hall, hair gathered in a half-hearted bun on the back of her head, wearing not even her prettiest teaching robes. She slumped in her seat and sighed. She had missed him. This would put a damper on her whole day. Defeated, she piled her plate with a buffet of breakfast treats - no point in pretending she didn't eat if she was up here with only Binns for company.

"You may have spent the whole weekend galavanting around for the papers with the buffoon you keep for company and, let me just say first and foremost, I have no care for what you do in your private life; however, today you are pretending to be a professor, and it would be in your best interest to at least appear to have your life together."

Oh god. He was here. She nearly choked on her tea. Wide eyed, she looked up at the man standing beside her. He towered over her, every line in his face stern and uncaring. Head to toe, he looked completely polished. Purposely, he sat down beside her - as if being next to her would further prove how much more put together he was.

"Good morning, Severus. Yes, I did have a lovely weekend - thank you for asking. And if that's the attitude you're starting your day off with perhaps you need a little pick me up before classes start, sending the first years back to their rooms crying before 9 is a bit much, even for you." She turned away from him and purposely took a bite of her toast, hoping it came off as impartial as possible. Honestly, he was here - she was elated and even his nasty remarks could not calm her insides from twisting with excitement.

"And what, do you suggest, I use as a "pick me up"? I came here for breakfast, but there seems to be none left, considering it is all on your plate." He was practically growling and Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of a grumpy old alley cat, hissing on the street. She adored it.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm starved. I had a very exhausting weekend and it left me with quite the appetite." What on earth was she going on about? Her brain was clearly not working. She needed to stop talking.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, with the company you keep. But, as I stated earlier, I have no desire to hear any details about how you spend your free time."

She huffed. This was not how lovers were suppose to talk. He was suppose to be endearing - not a bastard. She was suppose to be full of grace - not letting words just fall from her mouth with no thought or filter. Then again, they weren't actually lovers in the technical sense...well, at all. She huffed again.

"Please stop doing that. I can't eat with you making those barbaric noises." He stated matter-of-factly.

"If you are so bothered, then why did you sit by me in the first place?" She hissed.

"Because someone needed to inform you that, for reasons unfathomable to me, you somehow became a professor at this school and you need to act like a grown up." He was infuriating!

"Well, thank you for your concern. I had no idea you were so interested in me. Should I have you come dress me in the morning too? Would you like to look over my lessons for the day?" She could feel the blood pumping through her body. She was furious but so excited to even be near him, to be talking! It didn't matter what awful things fell out of his mouth, he was paying attention to her and it was intoxicating.

"While your professional career would grow leaps and bounds if I did, I actually do not have time to do your job and mine. I am a busy man with far more important things to do." He turned back to face the Great Hall.

She sat in her chair, staring at her food. Was she actually pouting right now? Yes, it did seem like she was. She sighed. She loved interacting with him on any level she could, but she couldn't help but feel a little put out. He still saw her as a reckless, young girl. If he couldn't even accept the fact that she was actually a very mature and respected professor, his equal, then he would never see her as a potential lover.

She could hear him moving and against her own will turned to watch him out of the corner of her eye. He was getting up to leave. Already? He had just sat down! Would he be at lunch? Supper? Quickly, she tried to think of something to say. However, before she could even get a word out, his mouth opened, "Maybe I really should help you dress in the morning. You seem to have buttoned your shirt wrong."

His eyes stared at her chest, she looked down and saw it as well. The top button to her shirt was clearly attached to the second button hole, however, she had gotten button three correct with it's matching hole - leaving button two bunched awkwardly at her chest. She looked away, mortified.

Then, long fingers reached out. Was she imagining this? Had fantasy finally overtaken her reality? Gently and with exact precision, he undid the top button, exposing, not an indecent amount of skin, but enough to turn her cheeks pink. His fingers seem to hesitate then, gently grazing the skin of her collar bone. She couldn't breathe. Her whole body was on fire. Would he touch her more? Oh, how she wanted him to. Then, painfully slowly, those fingers buttoned the second button and top button accordingly. Her whole body was buzzing. They were in the Great Hall! Had people seen? She turned, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them at all.

She turned back to Severus, but he was already out of his chair. With a swish of his robes he exited breakfast - not once turning back to see her sitting there, mouth hanging open in shock, hand resting on her chest, wishing it was still his.


	3. Chapter 3

She was going mad. Over a week had passed and they had not spoken about the incident. In fact, they had barely spoken at all - which did not nothing but increase her insanity. It was all she had thought about: his fingers on her buttons. She replayed it over and over again in her mind, so many times that she wasn't sure it had actually happened at all. At night, it was the spark for new fantasies...delicious ones. She could barely keep her focus while teaching. She would be right in the middle of a lesson when suddenly her stomach would flip at the thought of seeing him at dinner. Only, she hadn't been seeing him at dinner, he was avoiding her! That much, she was sure of.

"Babe, are you almost ready?" His voice brought her back with an acute awareness. No, she was not ready. She wasn't even dressed!

"Almost, darling! Just can't decide what to wear!" He poked his head into the bedroom.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you always look beautiful." Her husband gave her a broad, goofy smile.

"You have to say that, otherwise you would be in trouble." But she couldn't help but smile too. Sometimes Ron really got it right.

"Besides, it's just Gin and Harry - it's not like they haven't seen you a mess a hundred times before." And sometimes he didn't.

"l know darling, just give me a few more minutes."

She walked over to her closet with a sigh. The clothes she wore on a daily basis she kept at Hogwarts. But she always kept a good supply of the essentials at the flat. She spent every weekend here and she wasn't about to go dragging things back and forth every week. Her eyes fell on a black wrap dress that hit her just at the knee. That would be fine for dinner with Harry and Ginny. She had to admit, she was excited to see the couple. They were so in love, it reminded her of old times - times when her feelings for Ron had been more exciting and romantic. And maybe it would help to take her mind off of Severus.

"Oh my god - you didn't!"

"Yes, he really did! Can you believe my husband? What a dork!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. Hermione looked on fondly as Ron slid his hand into hers. They were having a great time. It almost felt like things were normal again.

"So Ginny, what brought on this sobriety phase? I haven't seen you touch a drink all night!" Hermione asked good-naturedly. Ginny had always been one for wine at dinner. And lunch. And, well, breakfast if it was a special occasion.

"Well, that's part of the reason we asked you to come out tonight..." She turned to Harry, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"We're having a baby!" Harry burst out, clearly overjoyed. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. A baby? Already? Were they ready for that?

"Congrats! I had no idea! That's great news! Mum will be threw the roof? Have you told her yet?" Ron seemed to be equally excited about the whole situation. Hermione couldn't help but feel she was the only one not acting appropriately. She needed to get herself together.

"I just can't...can't believe it! Have you been trying for long?" She tried her best to sound happily surprised and not like she might vomit then and there.

"Well, we haven't been trying exactly. We just decided that if it happened, it happened. And it did! Mum doesn't know yet, of course. We wanted to tell you two first. We are going to invite everyone up to the Burrow for dinner next week to make the formal announcement." Ginny was absolutely beaming. Hermione had never seen her look so beautiful. She tried to remember to breathe. She was suppose to be happy and nice and excited.

"Of course, we don't want to overdue it, with everything being so early and all. But, we would be honored if you would agree to be the baby's godparents." Harry put his arm around Ginny and they started at Hermione expectedly.

"Well, yes, of course! Of course, of course. I just can't believe it! You two are having a baby! Wow." Hermione knew she needed to stop talking now. She got up from the table and walked around to give her best friends a hug. She sat back down and plastered on the most sincere smile she could muster. She was an adult and she could do this. She took an extraordinarily long sip of her drink and pulled herself together.

"So, tell us everything!" She said.

Back at the flat, Hermione took her time getting ready for bed. She knew what conversation was going to happen and she was dreading it. She didn't want children; at least, not now. She wasn't even sure if she wanted them with Ron. Yes, he would be an amazing dad. It wasn't him she was worried about. There was still so much she wanted to do! So many places to go, so much research to do, and so many projects to be worked on. She couldn't live at Hogwarts with a baby - at least not if Ron wasn't there with her. A baby would ruin their whole arrangement. Not to mention, she just didn't know if she was ready to be a mum.

"Herm, are you okay? You've been in there a while." She could hear him through the door. She took a deep breath and stepped through the bathroom door.

"Yes, of course, love. I'm fine." She patted over to the bed and crawled in. Maybe she could just fall asleep before he could even bring it up.

"Why didn't you tell me before we went to dinner?" He asked, almost crossly.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" She was terribly confused now.

"About the baby! Ginny told you beforehand, didn't she? She always does." Yes, it was true that her and Ginny had become close over the years. But she had no idea that this was the reason behind her dinner proposal. She had seemed perfectly normal when she had owled her last week.

"Ron, what are you talking about? I had no idea. I was just as surprised as you were!"

"Well, you didn't act surprised."

"What do you mean, 'I didn't act surprised'?"

"Just that, it seemed like you already knew. You always know things and you never tell me."

"Ronald, seriously? I had no idea about the baby. And I do tell you everything, you know that."

"No, you don't."

"What haven't I told you?" This conversation was not what she had expected, but was equally annoying.

"You haven't told me anything lately. You're all the way at Hogwarts and for what? You can work close. Move back in. A husband and wife should live together. Don't you miss me?"

"Well, Ron, why don't you come live with me? You don't need to live in the flat anymore than I do. You can still go to practice and your games and still come to bed with me every night." She was getting very angry now.

"Because I don't want to live at Hogwarts, Hermione. I want to live in a flat. I don't want to live where I went to school. No one in their right mind would!"

"Excuse me! I am a good teacher, Ron. And I like living there. It feels more like home than anywhere else!"

"And that's not right. This is your home. With me is your home. I make plenty of money, it's not like you even need to work."

"Oh wonderful, Ron! Just wonderful! So I can stay at home and never do anything important and never use my brain! Sounds like a wonderful life!"

"At least then people wouldn't be talking about why we don't bloody live together. It's embarrassing, Hermione! Do you know what people say?"

"I don't give a damn what people say, Ron!"

"Well, maybe you should! I could be with anyone and I choose to be with. I wish you would choose to be with me too."

She was furious!

"OH! SO, YOU SETTLED ON ME? THAT'S IT?" She was out of bed now. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't listen to this. She was pissed. She threw on her robe and grabbed her wand.

"Where are you going?" Ron looked astounded, as though he had not said anything offensive at all.

"Back to Hogwarts. Back to where I can feel good about my life. We'll talk about this later." With that, she marched out of the bedroom and apparated out of the flat.

She had thought he would follow her. She had even hoped he would. But as she lay awake in her quarters, the only sound was her breathing and in her heart, she knew she would sleep alone tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

She could feel his kisses on her neck, slow and deliberate. She turned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. His lips were warm, although she had not expected them to be. His hands gently held her face. She felt happiness. She felt warm and secure. Slowly, his lips reached up to touch hers. It was chaste at first. She had never anticipated how gentle he could be. Be as he dipped his head for another, more demanding kiss, she decided that she had had enough gentleness for one morning. Boldly, she pulled him to her, deepening their kiss. She felt his tongue dip inside her mouth and met it eagerly. Her toes were curled and she could feel an ache building inside her.

"Oh, Severus, please." She whispered.

CRASH.

She woke with a fright. Trying to get here bearings, she grabbed her wand from the bedside table. Guiltily, Crookshanks looked up at her from the pile of grading he had knocked over. She sighed and buried her head in her pillows. It had been such a nice dream.

She felt that, perhaps, it was time to admit that these fantasies of hers were boarding on obsessive. Mostly due to the fact that she knew Severus Snape was not having these dreams about her. It had now be over two weeks since the buttons and over a week since her fight with Ron and she couldn't help but feel more lonely from the loss of Snape than the loss of her husband.

True, Ron had written her to apologize. She had accepted but had not really forgiven him for his hurtful statements. She knew in her heart that she should go to him and apologize. She should be the one to say sorry in person and they could make up. But the logical part of her asked why. Why should she always have to make things work? If he wanted to make things right, then he could come to Hogwarts any time he pleased. He didn't even have a game this week. So, it's not like he was at a loss for time.

She tried to clear her mind of him. She didn't want to think about that now. She wanted to think about Severus.

Why wouldn't he talk to her? Over the past two weeks, he had always made a point to have at least one person between them at meal times. She spent most of the meal staring in his direction, trying to get even a glance from him. But he never gave her so much as a look. At night, she had started taking long walks through the hallways, purposely going to the dungeons. She had no reason to. She had no excuse if she actually ran into him. But she longed to be in his presence.

She even listened to the conversations of students in the library. She had good ears and had been able to catch all the latest gossip, yet the only news of him she had heard was that he was, 'a slimy get who took too many house points and had generally been more cranky than usual'. Nothing she didn't know there.

In fact, she had been spent so much time eve's dropping, she had barely noticed she was running late for an all staff meeting. Oh wonderful! She had never been late for a meeting and she was not about to start now. Quickly, she raced through the hallways, trying to make it on time. She paused for a brief second before opening the door, to catch her breath. She was sure she must looked flushed and ridiculous.

"Running through the halls like a 1st year, really Professor Granger, haven't you learned any grace in your years as an adult?" Oh god, he was right there behind her. Her whole stomach flopped. And he had addressed her as an adult!

"Well, at least I am still young enough to hustle through the halls. I'm sure an old body such as yours would be passed out on the floor by this point. And I know our colleagues would be so disappointed to miss your charm at the meeting." She huffed and pushed open the door.

She scanned the room looking for a seat. However, they were clearly the last to arrive and the only chairs available were in the back corner, side by side. She briefly considered standing. Being next to him for a whole meeting was both intoxicating and terrifying.

"Are you going to stand here all day or does your brain really move so slow that it takes that long for it to tell your legs how to move?" He drawled from behind her. With an irritated huff, she walked to the back and sat angrily in the furthest chair. She crossed her arms. She could do this. When he sat down beside her, she felt like she could feel the heat coming off her body. She could feel her cheeks becoming red. Imagines of this morning's dream came spinning back to her. His lips on her neck...firmly she tried to put them from her mind.

McGonagall began speaking and she tried to concentrate on her words. The Headmistress had been speaking about Hogsmeade visits for about 10 minutes when she felt it. So soft at first, she wondered if she had imagined it. But no, there is was again. She could feel long fingers touching her arm. She tried to look through the corner of her eye without turning her head. Beside her, Snape sat perfectly normal. His eyes were on McGonagall and his arms were crossed. Had anyone been looking, it wouldn't have been obvious at all. Except, she could feel it in her whole being. His long, beautiful fingers had brushed the side of her arm. She briefly wondered if it was an accident. Had he meant to do it at all? Then slowly, those fingers began to make lazy circles on the skin of her arm. This was completely intentional. She couldn't breathe.

Oh, how she longed for this touch. But here? She might pass out in front of everyone. Deliberately, she uncrossed her arms and put them at her sides. While this plan had seemed clear, she now found that they were so close together, that her hand was touching the side of his leg. She longed to run her fingers over the material of his trousers. She could not hear a single word McGonagall was saying now. He mind had gone completely fuzzy. Alarmed, she felt movement next to her. She thought she might fall out of her chair when she felt his uncrossed arm now fall to his sides. Now, she could feel the entire length of his arm against hers. She could even feel the skin of his pinky against her pinky.

'Breathe, breathe, breathe.' She instructed herself. Looking straight forward, as if she did this sort of thing everyday, she raised her pinky and ran it over his. She was dying to feel what the skin felt like there. It was delicious. It was heaven. She squeezed her legs together. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"And Professor Granger, that would be okay with you?" What? Oh god. She hadn't been paying any attention. Her hands shot up off her lap.

"Oh, of course. That would be fine." Oh god, oh god, oh god. What had she agreed to?

"So, it's settled. Hermione will take your Hogsmeade weekends off your hands, so you can see to your prior engagements Madam Hooch."

She what? No, no, no. She couldn't chaperone her Hogsmeade visits and Madam Hooch's! Those were all her weekends she was suppose to spend with Ron. He was going to kill her. Damn Snape, she couldn't even think straight with him around!

"Alright, I think that settles things. I'll see you all next week. Have a good rest of the day!"

Beside her, she could feel Snape already getting up. Oh no, she was not going to let him escape that easily. Hurriedly, she tried to follow him out of the lounge. How did he move so quickly! He was already out the door and she had barely gotten through the room. As politely as she could manage, she made her way through the crowd of professors. She stepped out into the hallway, but he was nowhere in sight. Well, she knew he must be going to the dungeons. She walked quickly, hoping to catch him. She made it all the way to the Potion's classroom before wondering if he was even there. Well, it was too late to back down now. Angrily, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Snape!" She yelled. No one replied. She looked around the room. He was not there. Damn it! She was furious now. How dare he do that to her, then run off without a word? And where was he!

She turned on her heel to go out the door, however, exactly at that time he was coming in. They collided with great force. For being so small, he was really like a rock. She fell to the floor in an ungraceful manner.

"You buffoon!" She yelled angriliy. It was not her most intelligent insult, but she was too mad to care at this moment.

He looked shocked, to say the least.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He practically spat.

"We need to talk. You did that on purpose!" She climbed back up to her feet, still slightly unsteady.

"Miss Granger, I assure you, had I known your very presence was standing in my classroom, I would have avoided it at all costs. So, whatever you seem to think I did cannot be accurate."

"It's PROFESSOR! Professor Granger! And not now - during the meeting, you distracted me on purpose!"

"I have no clue what you could possibly be going on about you imbecile girl."

"Yes you do! Stop pretending. First you do something and then you avoid me altogether and I am just sick of it!" Her nostrils were flaring. That much she knew. Here she was, in a passionate debate with the one man she wanted most and her nostrils were flaring.

He stepped closer, towering above her. God, was he always so tall? She wanted to step back, but she knew he was trying to intimidate her so she held her ground.

"Be careful, girl. You don't seem to know what you're saying." If looks could kill...she had never seen his eyes so intense.

"Yes, you do! My shirt, just now in the meeting - you do these things to get me riled up and then you stop talking to me! And it's all I can bloody think about it!" Oh shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! Had she just said that out loud? This was not good.

He said nothing now. Just looked at her. She couldn't read any emotion on his face. Suddenly, he seemed to come back to himself.

"My, my, my. The new teacher has a crush now, does she? How pathetic. And what would people say if they knew that Hermione Granger wanted someone who wasn't her husband?"

"I don't care what people think." Okay, that wasn't completely true. But what else was she suppose to say?

"Liar! You're bored with married life? You want to try something dangerous? Is that it? Disgusting. You think that I would have someone like you? That I am so desperate, I would take any woman who just threw herself at me?" Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"No, I...I like you. I don't know why. I'm not suppose to. But I don't know how to stop." There. That was it. She had just ruined her whole life. She had just told her darkest secret to the one man she never wanted to know.

"Leave!" He shouted. She hesitated. She was frightened.

"I said: get out. Now." He was not yelling but his whole body was shaking. She knew she had lost him for good now. Completely defeated, she ran from the room and as far away from him as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

She was bloody miserable. After the horrible incident with Snape she had ran back to her quarters. She had skipped dinner that night and was definitely not going to be attending breakfast this morning. She couldn't stand to see him. The only thing she had to be grateful for was that she didn't have to teach lessons until the afternoon today. At least she could hide in her chambers until then. There was no way around it - her life was in complete shambles.

Only it wasn't. And perhaps that was the worst part. Nothing had happened with Severus. Nothing had happened and nothing was going to. She had completely blown it. She felt like a fool. All these fantasties of hers, all the moments she had thought they shared - it hadn't been mutual. She had built it all up in her mind, so much so, that she actually thought somehting could happen.

Was it for the best? Had she ever expected to actually have an affair with Severus Snape? Or was she just so miserable in her marriage that she found the only coping mechanism should could? Oh, she was loony. Only someone completely out of their mind would think of Snape the way she did. She had needed a reality check and she had got one. No need to worry any more about it. It's not like he would tell anyone what had happened. Her reputation would never be jeopardy. She could remain Hermione Granger - the bookish part of the Golden Trio who married her best friend and lived happily ever after.

She began to sob. Huge tear ran down her face and her whole body shook. She felt like a 3rd year. A 3rd year who had been rejected by their crush. It was all so pathetic. She had to pull it together.

She took a deep breathe. Yes, everything would be fine. She simply had to put Severus out of her mind for good. It shouldn't be too hard - considering he would probably never speak to her again. She could focus on Ron. And her work. She could find some ridiculous new hobby - one that took a lot of research. Yes, that was it. Something she could throw herself into.

Resolved, she cleaned herself up and set out for the library immediately. Nothing like the present. As she walked down the hall, her mind was already spinning with potential projects. Obviously, she needed to stay away from anything that involved potion making - she did not want to go down that road at all.

Suddenly, she was completely disoriented. Someone had yanked her into an alcove. Their hands covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She struggled against her captor who stood behind her. Their second hand snaked around her waist, pulling her to them. Her hands were thrashing, trying to reach her wand. She could here a low voice casting a silencing spell and another she wasn't familiar with. She tried to remember any sort of self-defense she had ever learned.

"For someone who wanted this, you seem to be putting up a pretty big fight." The voice was so close to her ear, their lips grazed her lobe. She recognized it immediately, goosebumps spreading around her arms. She still couldn't see him but her whole body responded to his nearness. The hand covering her mouth slowly loosened its hold, causing the long fingers to rest on her lips gently.

The hand around her waist pulled her closer still. Her back was to his front and she could feel every part of him touching her. His thighs on the backs of her legs, his chest pressed to her back, and his groin pushing into her bottom. She was completely turned on by the entire situation.

"You wanted me to find you." She could feel his breath in her ear as he spoke. As he finished the words, he took her earlobe into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. Was this real? Or simply another dream? She couldn't even be sure. But it felt so good to be here, she didn't want to think about it.

"Yes." She said. His mouth dipped below her ear, kissing the side of her neck. She pushed back further into him. His hands were now undoing the buttons to her shirt. Deft fingers popped open the top of her blouse and he reached inside to cup her breast. Slowly, he freed it from her bra. His fingers touched her everywhere, purposely grazing over her nipple. She could feel it reacting, becoming excited. She felt much too hot and would have liked to get rid of all their clothes then and there.

Promptly, his hands were gone and she barely had time to register when he turned her around and pushed her into the wall of the alcove. The stone was jutting into her back, but she hardly noticed. He had returned to her breast. He dipped his head down now, taking her nipple into his mouth. Gently he sucked and she felt it right in her core. He ran his tongue over it before sucking again, making her head fall back against the wall, eyes rolled up in pleasure. He removed his mouth and gently pulled her other breast from her bra.

"Touch your nipple, here." He instructed, pointing to the one he had just had in his mouth. Her eyes opened and she peered at him thoughtfully. Was he serious? She had never touched herself in front of somebody before.

"Now." He said. She complied. She felt the hard nipple between her fingers. It was huge! Swollen from his affections. As she rolled it between her thumb and fore finger, he watched approvingly. Then, he was on her second breasts. Tasting it, squeezing it, pulling it into her mouth. She gasped at the sensation of him touching her while she touched herself. It was erotic. She could feel her arousal, painfully. She had never felt so turned on. He raised his head to look at her.

"Now, show me your cunt." She stopped. Was he serious? What on earth did he mean?  
"Pull up your skirt and tuck it into the waistband." Wow, he was bossy! But, almost effortlessly, she did what she was told. Desperately, she tried to remember what panties she had put on this morning. She was so unprepared for this!

Slowly, his fingers dragged across panties. Her whole body shook. Even with a layer of fabric as a barrier, his touch was overwhelming.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked, completely serious.  
"Yes!" She was practically screaming. Deliberately, he took her hand. He kissed her fingers before pulling her pointer completely into his mouth. His tongue traced the finger. He pulled it out of his mouth for a moment.

"Touch yourself." He said in completely seriousness. She searched his face, trying to read what he was thinking. Normally, she would never do anything so bold, it seemed ridiculous! But she was so turned on, she was beyond caring. This was hot and she didn't want it to stop. Her fingers slid underneath the band of her underwear and dipped into her core. She was literally dripping with want. She slowly rubbed herself, gently because the whole area was sensitive. Her eyes had fallen closed, but she opened them when she heard his intake of breath. She looked at him, looking at her and for the first time, she saw want. He wanted her. It was there, written all over his face.

Her new revelation gave her courage. She inserted a finger into herself. She gasped when he returned her finger to his mouth. She slid her finger in and out of herself, and he followed suite with her fingers in his mouth. She inserted a second finger and he did the same. She was going to lose it. She began to pump herself quickly - feeling his mouth around his fingers, feeling her fingers inside herself. It was amazing. She pushed into herself again and again, feeling a buildup inside. She needed this. She wanted it. Oh, she wanted it so badly.

She pulled her fingers out and began to rub herself. As she did, his tongue found the crease between her fingers and began flick the skin there. She was panting and heaving and she knew that any second it would all be over.

"You wanted me to find you. You wanted me to find you so I could make you come." His voice penetrated her whole being. It was true!  
"Yes, yes!" Without a second thought, he pulled down her panties so he could see her whole hand pleasuring herself.  
"Don't stop. I want you touch yourself and imagine what it's like for me to rub you there. What it would be like for my hands to touch you there? My mouth on you there? My cock inside you there?" He wasn't even touching her now but his words for enough. Her pace quickened and she new she would come any moment now.

His tongue darted over her ear.  
"Come now, Hermione." And it was her name that did it. She burst apart at the seems. She cried out, her whole body exploding with the sensation. Her knees went completely weak and she wasn't sure she could even hold herself up.

Her chest was heaving, her mouth was hanging open, her breasts were exposed (along with her nether regions) and her skirt was still shoved up against her waist. She must look ridiculous. His eyes roamed over her whole body.

"You needed that." He said quietly.  
She simply nodded. Her mind couldn't grasp on to one coherent thought. She was in ecstasy.

"If we are going to do this, it will be on my terms." He said, completely serious. Do this! Was it something that would happened again? Could it happen again right now? Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Would he kiss her?

"Okay." She said.

He looked at her then, as if he was still deciding something.

"You look very grown up after you've just come." And with that, he turned and left her there alone. And even though she was completely on cloud nine, she couldn't help but wonder what she had just agreed to.


End file.
